The Leaf
by emerald-seajade-angel
Summary: Sakura died of lonliness because her brother restricted Syaoran from meeting her for six long years... And now Syaoran came back from Hong Kong to take revenge on Touya's cold heart. (Story might stink a lil', though)


Hello, Konichiwa, Ni Hao, Sawadika, Bonjour, Selamat datang! Whoa, I can say hello in six different languages? Cool!  
  
Anyway, this is the rewritten version of The Leaf that I never seem to be able to continue for a loooooong time...Well now I can! And I also have a new companion with mee!!! (Pulls KhAiRiN toward audience) Please welcome KhAiRiN everyone!!!!  
  
*Audience claps feebly* T-TU  
  
Er- Ah- Ahem. Never mind then. (KhAiRiN enthusiastically waves to audience and strutted away from everyone) KhAiRiN!!!! Come back here!!!!!!  
  
KhAiRiN puts up a very large cardboard with writing that says 'WE NEVER OWNED ANYTHING BUT THE COMPUTER AND THIS FANFIC.'  
  
Oh well; now on with the story!!!  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
The leaf By AyUnLi (KhAiRiN is too bored to help me with the story... He's evil...*sniff...*)  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ [Sakura's balcony]  
  
Eighteen-year-old Sakura Kinomoto stood on her balcony of her bedroom. This pain is too much for her. She had been patient for too long and now...  
  
Her love for him had been too great for her to bear that even when he's gone, their love will still last. Her love for him. For Syaoran. She never wanted this to happen, but her patience has already disappeared.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran," she whispered softly.  
  
Suddenly she heard the sound of shifting feet behind her. She turned around and saw her older brother that she had loved and cared for the past few years.  
  
Sakura smiled pitifully. "I can't stand it anymore, big brother," she said. "I love him more than you can imagine," she added, almost a whisper.  
  
Sakura turned back, facing the gaping space that will send her to her death. "Maybe I will meet mom and dad," she told him.  
  
Touya stared at his sister, not even caring to whatever she's saying. She had done this plenty of times before, and then rolled on the floor laughing because Touya had fallen for her trick.  
  
But something is wrong.  
  
Sakura is not holding her staff, as she always does whenever she threatened she would jump. Instead, her staff, cards and Kero are all missing. Touya finally realized that Sakura is not faking it this time.  
  
Touya ran toward the balcony rail, trying to catch her hand and tell her that the brat is already gone, and that there's nothing that she can do anymore to get him back. To tell her that everything will be fine if she was to forget about him, after the six long years of loneliness...  
  
Too late.  
  
Sakura jumped.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ [Hong Kong, China]  
  
Somewhere in China, at night, a young man abruptly stood up on his rooftop. He felt that something was wrong, terribly wrong, and out-of- place. Something had happened to his beloved girl.  
  
"Sakura," he whispered. He had been playing with a leaf which had writing on its side the moment before. Now, as he looked at it; he felt his eyes water as he reminisced the good old memories of six years ago back in Japan.  
  
On the leaf were written, "Sakura, I love you."  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Soon, when I'm stronger, I will come back for you. I promise. I will make sure of it."  
  
The leaf rustled all of a sudden, as if it was trying to tell him something. Syaoran held it close and closed his eyes. Sakura's aura is still imprinted on the leaf even after six years. He let his aura touch hers. There is very little left of her aura on the leaf, but Syaoran can still feel it, and somehow he finds comfort in it.  
  
"I will make sure of it," He repeated.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ [Back to the balcony]  
  
Touya gazed down to the first floor of his house from Sakura's balcony floor. Sakura's room is on the third floor, and her balcony is a floor above her room. That means Sakura died after falling four stories from her balcony. Not that it matters anymore.  
  
Touya is currently the principal of Tomoeda Boys School, and the youngest principal in all of Japan. At the age of twenty-seven, he had been praised by many people for having the most disciplined schoolboys; particularly because he is the strictest principal anyone has ever met. Sakura tries very hard to melt his heart back to when he was seventeen, but those were his childhood days and he knew he couldn't change back after the death of his father.  
  
Touya had learned that you should never love someone too much. If you do; then your heart would break at every little thing your loved one has done wrong. Or; for his situation, if you love someone too much the person would die. Like when he loved his mom and she died of cancer. Or his dad and he died in an excavation site. Or Sakura when she dies... Of heartbreak.  
  
Is it just him or is everything following a pattern? Touya smiled at the irony of it all.  
  
Touya made a decision. He will do what he would always do when problems like these happen. He will keep his feelings, and turn cold inside. And now, after his mother's death when he was ten, his father's death when he was twenty, and finally his sister's death when he is twenty-seven, Touya Kinomoto is finally alone. Touya turned around and left Sakura's balcony.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ [1 floor down, Sakura's room] (Kero's POV)  
  
I am shocked. Totally. I mean, who the hell would smile and walk away when you watch the only person who ever cares about you fall to her death?  
  
Kinomoto Touya.  
  
The hell, he changed a lot. 'Pride, honor, and tradition,' he kept repeating at the dinner table. He repeats it so many times that it would drive me up the wall. He believes in all that $#*^ that it turned to his stupid school's official motto. Now he's so darn strict that I'm not even allowed to eat midnight snacks! (sniff... that's how strict he is...)  
  
But then... Sakura was patient. She stayed with her brother and looked after him and the house. She still manages to find a way to keep track of school, and still found time to bring home snacks for me. All in all, she had been coping well. So why did she want to die???  
  
Because of the two people that matters the most to her. Touya, and... Him.  
  
I flew to Sakura's table and pulled out the cards. They are still glowing pink, but the aura is diminishing rapidly. The cards are saying that they are shocked; they can't feel their mistress' presence anymore, blah blah yada yada. One of the cards, in particular, had her aura flaring in angry protest. I pulled her out from the rest. It was the mirror.  
  
The mirror actually had a crush on Sakura's brother once, but in the end she changed her mind after Touya became the Darned Big-headed Principal of The School. And that left poor mirror in heartbreak. Mirror is the only one that knows Sakura's feelings the best; and she and Sakura shares the pain of missing the real Touya.  
  
In her anger, mirror accidentally activated herself and flew out the window and went down to see her mistress. The rest of the cards followed her lead. I followed them and sat next to the pale Sakura. My mistress. All the cards surround her in concern. Sakura wearily opened her eyes and stared at mirror. I tried hard to stifle my gasp.  
  
Those friendly, emerald eyes that everybody knew and love are now lifeless, empty souls. Sakura lets out her last breath and I closed her eyes. Mirror was nearest to Sakura's heart and heard the message that Sakura tried to convey telepathically to the rest of the cards. Heh. Sakura was too weak to talk to everybody that she chose the card she was closest to and told her instead.  
  
Mirror activated herself again, and transformed into a perfect version of Sakura, right before she died. She held all the cards close to her heart, and I closed my eyes to see what Sakura's final wishes were.  
  
Mirror finished, and all the cards were at peace. I opened my eyes and saw all the cards looking at me expectantly. I was the only one who is NOT at peace. Why the hell did Sakura want me to go to that BRAT'S house?! Why there?  
  
Why mee????  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well, that's what I've done so far in the new rewritten version of the leaf! ;)  
  
Me and KhAiRiN would like to thank those who had reviewed for the old version, and we both apologize profusely for not updating for soooo long!!! (Gomen, gomen, gomen!!! *Bows and bows and bows*)  
  
*KhAiRiN puts up a sign saying that all reviews are greatly appreciated* 


End file.
